


Asleep By Your Door

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grimmauld Place, Hallucinations, M/M, Memories, Post-Order of the Phoenix, Sad, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Order of the Phoenix, Remus is left wondering around 12 Grimmauld Place.<br/>It's not the first time he's done this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep By Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> Felt a bit sad today and ended up writing this.  
> Just a quick one so I am sorry for any mistakes!

The door to 12 Grimmauld Place creaked open and Remus Lupin stood on the threshold - looking lost as he stared down the corridor. He took one step inside. Then another. He kept taking slow steps until he reached the living room. Gently pushing the door to said room open, he peered inside. Remus turned his head, taking it all in. The chairs, the table, the cabinet, everything. Remus' eyes were glazed over as he glanced around. _He watched as Sirius dusted one of the many cabinets and emptied the shelves of magical objects that were collected over the years by members of the Black family. Not Sirius though. No, he had no interest in dark objects such as the ones in his hands that were headed straight for the bin._ Remus closed the door and stepped back in to the hallway. He made his way to the kitchen, the door was already open so he peered in. _Sirius was leaning against the kitchen counter with a wine glass in his hand, chuckling at something Remus was saying to him. He ran a hand through his longish hair, his smile fitting perfectly on those lips of his._

Remus sighed and closed the kitchen door, now making his way up the first flight of stairs. _There, on the first landing, Sirius stood looking up to the next set of stairs which Remus slowly stepped down with a smile on his face. "Hello handsome" said Sirius, a smirk on his handsome face. Remus' face went a little pink as he reached Sirius on the landing._  
"Be quiet" hushed Remus, "someone might hear you."  
"Oh, let them" muttered Sirius, still smirking. He caught Remus' lips with his own in a chaste kiss. Remus pushed past the two of them, striding up the next set of steps that he saw himself walking down. He reached his bedroom, the door was ever so slightly agar. Remus nudged the door open and felt his heart break in to two. _Sirius and himself were kissing softly as they slowly made their way to the bed. The two of them uttering whispered words. Sirius was pushing Remus on to the bed now, not letting his lips stray from Remus' neck. Remus let his hands run down Sirius' chest all the way to his waist. He held him and let out a small gasp when Sirius kissed that sweet spot right on his collarbone._

Remus shut the door with a loud snap and leant his back against it. He sunk so that he hit the floor with a thud. Without any warning, hot tears slipped from his eyes and rolled down his pale cheeks. He knew he shouldn't keep coming here like this. He knew that he should just let it go. Sirius was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. Remus heaved a loud sob and drew his knees to his chest, leaning his head on to them. He missed him so much. He just wanted to curl in to him and to be there with him. Just to see his face. When Sirius had fallen through the veil he half expected him to just drop out of the other side. To laugh and pull it off as a joke. Remus inhaled deeply and tried to compose himself. Although, he felt the drowsiness of sleep start to take over and his eyes slipped shut. He'd fallen asleep here too many times to count which was probably more than what could be considered as normal.

But each time Remus sat there with his head leaning against the door frame and his back aching ever so slightly, he could swear that he always felt a pair of arms wind their way around him. Protecting him and comforting him. Every time...

**Author's Note:**

> I made my friend cry with this.  
> Muahaha


End file.
